Summon Scroll Quest
Requirements - Boss Token - Copper Key (Key:7878). - Crystal Key (Key:6969). - Bronze trophy (Obtainable by task 1) - Silver trophy (Obtainable by task 2) - Golden trophy (Obtainable by task 3) - A couple Destroy Field Runes (Recommended) Preparation In order to obtain the Summon Scroll, you will need some preparation. First, you need to have a Boss Token and you need three trophies. You get those trophies by completing a task for each trophy. Task 1 – 1150 Demons Go upstairs at the temple and talk to the Tasker. Ask him for a task. He will ask you to kill 1150 Demons. Once you’re done, return to the Tasker and report you killed the Demons. He will reward you with a bronze trophy. Task 2 – 1000 War Golems Ask the Tasker for a new task. He will ask you to kill 1000 War Golems. Once you’re done, return to the Tasker and report you killed the War Golems. He will reward you with a silver trophy. Task 3 – 750 Juggernauts Ask the Tasker for a new (and final) task. He will ask you to kill 750 Juggernauts. Once you’re done, return to the Tasker and report you killed the Juggernauts. He will reward you with a golden trophy. The Quest Once you’ve collected all three trophies, take them with you together with a boss token. Go downstairs of the temple and walk east. You will find a teleporter, which teleports you to the beginning of the quest when you sacrifice your boss token. Find the keys You will be teleported to the house of unknown, where you see an Injured Man. He tells you about the evil Mad mage. He asks you to save this place by giving the Mad mage the three trophies. The Mad mage however, is behind closed doors. Find two keys and proceed your journey through the magical door. Find the secret passage Find your way between the Fury Lords, Haunted Treeing’s and Warlocks. Some dead people left you a tip to find the secret passage. Move south to go to the graveyard and search for the tip. When you found the tip, proceed the path north. Eventually, you will reach a skull-shaped room, where the secret passage is hidden. Find the secret passage to continue your journey. (Tip: The secret passage isn’t accessible when it is on fire.) The Summon Lord Once you found the secret passage, walk south until you see the bridge. Beware, if you click it, you will be facing a lot of Fury Lords, and the Summon Lord. Once you’ve killed the Summon Lord, a teleport will appear. Mad Mage’s house When you’ve slain the Summon Lord, you will be teleported to the Mad Mage’s house. Walk further until you see two closed doors. Use your keys to open the doors, and you will see the Mad Mage. The Mad Mage Talk to the Mad Mage and ask him for the Summon Scroll. She will ask you to trade it for your three trophies. Accept the offer and enjoy your summon scroll. Sorry for the bad quality of the pictures. Tutorial made by GM Ayco, Uploaded by TUT Yamato.